The present invention relates to semiconductor devices, such as, for example, static random access memories (SRAMs), and memory systems and electronic apparatuses provided with the same.
SRAMs, one type of semiconductor memory devices, do not require a refreshing operation and therefore have a property that can simplify the system and lower power consumption. For this reason, the SRAMs are prevailingly used as memories for electronic equipment, such as, for example, mobile phones.